Missing You
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: Ken is missing the one he loves. My entry for Krissy-san's contest.


Ken sat down on the park bench overlooking the lake. It was a warm spring day and the sakura trees were in full bloom. The air was filled with their sweet scent and the air was filled with the merry laughter of children. One pink blossom floated down from up above and landed beside him. He picked up the blossom and just reveled at its scent and feel. It felt just like her, smelled just like her. He longed to feel that soft skin under his touch and smell that sweet smell on her hair. He looked to the side and soon spotted a lovely couple near the waters edge. They were just staring at each other, the look in their eyes told of their love, the air around them emanating their happiness.

* We used to be just like that. Not caring about what the world thought. All that ever mattered was that we had each other. Such fools we were. *

Ken looked down at the blossom. As he stared he could feel all the memories start to resurface.

~~~~~~~~~

"Here, this looks like a good spot." Miyako said as she unfolded a white blanket and placed it unto the sand.

" What did you pack in here woman, an elephant?" Ken complained as he lugged the huge picnic basket towards the blanket.

" Aw is our high and mighty Kaiser too weak to carry a little picnic basket?" Miyako asked teasingly. 

" Weak am I?" He asked as a mischievous glint passed his eyes. Placing the picnic basket down on the blanket he scooped Miyako up into his arms and started to walk towards the surf.

" Ken. Ken? What are you doing?!" Miyako squirmed as she saw where he was going. When the water had finally reached his knees he stopped. Miyako sighed in relief. When she looked up again she saw that his face was only inches away. Thinking that he was about to kiss her she closed her eyes.

" Could a weak person do this?" He whispered into her ear before she threw her into the water. 

" Ahhhhhh!!!" 

When Miyako stood back up she was totally soaked. At the look of his fiancé totally wet and hair in complete disarray, Ken couldn't help but laugh. When Miyako heard this she quickly took a hold of his arm and pulled.

" So you think this is funny do you?" She asked as she took his head and proceeded to dunk his under. " How do you like it, huh?" She asked when he came back up to the surface, sputtering. 

" Oh not as much as I like doing this!" He answered before he dunked her head into the water.

" You ASS!!!!" She yelled as she splashed him with water and chased him in the surf. They went about their horseplay for a few minutes, getting each other completely soaked. They didn't stop until Ken finally got a hold of her hands. 

" I think that we should stop this before the others get here." He said, still holding her hands.

" But we're just starting to have fun!" She said.

" I can think of something else that would be even more fun." He said.

" Oh yeah, what?"

" This." And with that he quickly pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. Emitting a moan Miyako placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down closer.

More than a year later…

Ken quietly walked into the hospital room carrying some sakura blossoms. Walking up to the bed he placed a kiss on her forehead. " How are you feeling?"

" Just a little tired, but I'll survive." She answered. " How's your hand?"

" I think the circulation is finally returning to it." He said jokingly. " If I had known you could do that when we were enemies I would have never fought against you."

A small giggle escaped her lips. " Are those flowers for me?" 

" Who else would they be for?" He kissed her once again.

" Thank you." She said. " Do you think you could go and get me something to drink? My throat feels a little dry."

" Well with all of that screaming you were doing I'm not surprised." He said jokingly. " I'll be right back okay." Ken exited the room and went to the hospital's cafeteria to get her a drink. When he came back he saw dozens of people rushing into his wife's room. Dropping the drink that he had been carrying he sprinted down the hallway. " What's going on in here?" He asked as he tried to push his way into the room.

" I'm sorry sir but you shouldn't be in here." A nurse said as she tried to drag him away, down the hall.

" What do you mean? That's my wife in there!" He said as he tried to get back in the room. It wasn't until at least a few minutes had passed that he was able to reach her door. Standing in the doorway with his head down was Jyou. " Jyou what's wrong?" When he looked up his eyes were glistening.

" I'm sorry Ken." He said as he stepped away.

When Ken looked into the room he saw his wife on the bed. She looked extremely pale and her chest didn't seem to be moving. Racing towards her he took her hand. It was completely limp and was just starting to grow chill. 

* NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! This can't be happening! Not now. Not to her. She can't be gone she just can't be!!!!!!!*Looking at the machines that were next to bed he saw that it was true. She was gone. She was really gone, his beautiful wife, gone. With that the once mighty Kaiser's head fell onto her chest. Tears of sorrow streamed down his face, the absence of her heart beating mocking him. When he got up he gathered her into his arms and held her. Sobs racked his body as he held her unresponding body in his arms, never wanting to let go.

~~~~~~~~~

When Ken felt a little hand tugging on his arm he was soon thrown out of his recollection. He stared into the face of a little girl. She had eyes the color of the ocean and her violet hair was pulled back into two little pigtails.

" Daddy, do you think Mommy is watching us from heaven?" She asked sweetly.

Looking up at the sky and then once again to his little girl he picked her up and placed her onto his lap. " Of course she is honey. Mommy is always watching over us." He placed a kiss onto her forehead. Looking at the cherry blossoms once more, only one thing was on his mind.

* Miyako, my love…*


End file.
